Changing Side
by slytherin-trumpet-chik
Summary: This is my first fan-fic so I would really like it if you’d read it! It is Hermione, Ron, Harry, and Draco’s 7th year. All know that Hermione, Ron, and Draco are prefects. Hermione and Ron have been going out for about a semester and a summer, and now all
1. The Train Ride Home

Changing Sides

Chapter 1: The Train

Platform 9 ¾ is busily bustling with wizard and witches trying to catch the Hogwarts Express, which this year was running late, 12 hours late to be exact. Hermione and Ron ran through the wall, followed by Harry and the Weasley gang and boarded the train.

"Ron, wait!" Hermione said, though she was only a few steps behind him. She scooted up next to him, and grabbed his hand. She had left all of her school stuff at school, and because she and Ron were going out, totally forgot to bring it home. She softly sighed and leaned against his shoulder. "So Weasel-Be still has his bloody muggle girlfriend, how charming; two wizards that don't deserve their powers." Ron blushed scarlet, and started to talk, "Oh shove it Mal—!" He was abruptly cut off by a kiss from Hermione. She was the only one that seemed to be able to keep him off Malfoy with out having to restrain him. "bloody snake…" He mumbled under his breath.

On the train, Harry and Ginny found Ron and Hermione sitting next to each other, and a very noticeable hicky on Ron's neck. "Hey Ron," Harry motioned to his neck, "at least Ginny and I can keep our relationship private." Harry looked at Ron, and snickered because he knew he would freak when he got the news of his little sister and his best friend going out. Hermione and Ron both looked at Harry and Ginny in shock, who were now sitting next to each other, hand in hand. Ron spat, "What the blood crap?? Ginny why didn't you tell me you two were going out??" His face was all serious, and then a smile broke out on his face. "I don't think I could have found you any better match! If you had told me earlier, then I wouldn't have tried to get Neville to ask you out! What a waste of breath…" Harry and Ginny stare at each other, it was not what they had expected from Ron, but ever since he and Hermione had been going out, he had always seemed a bit calmer.

After about an hour into the train ride, Ron, Ginny, and Harry were asleep. Hermione was still awake, and about have glad Ron was off her back; she likes him and everything, but to her it might be pushing the limits. A knock was heard at the door, and a shadow appeared. "Hermione, can I talk to you?" It was a familiar voice, but now it was stangely calm. She looked out the door, and to her surprise it was Draco. "Yes," Hermionesaid, "you called?"


	2. Conversation

Chapter 2: Train Conversation

(sry if the chapters are so short, i'll try to make longer ones)

Hermione stepped out of the car and wondered what Draco wanted with her. Draco promptly took Hermione's hand and pulled her into the prefect car. In the prefect car, none can see in, hear what is going on, or unlock the door unless you are a prefect. Hermione promptly sat down on one side of the car, thinking Draco would sit on the other. But he didn't; he sat right next to her, and faced her. Slightly startled by this she warily said, "Ok Draco what do you want? If it's about prefect stuff, then we should wait for Ron and Cho and --" She was cut off by Draco's hand over her mouth. "Hermione -- I'm not here to talk about prefect stuff…" His eyes seemed soft, and his voice was not so cold. He wanted to say to the mudblood that he liked her -- maybe even loved her. But it could never happen -- she was a Gryffindor and he a Slytherin -- if they did fall in love, their relationship would be met with a terrible fate. Hermione noticed Draco had blanked out, and placed her hand on his wake him. "Hey are you ok?" Startled, Draco pulled his hand away and snapped at her, "Of course I'm fine mudblood! Why wouldn't I be?" He saw the hurt look on Hermione's face and almost immediately started to apologize. "Umm Hermione…" He said in a soft, almost truly meaningful voice, " I'm sorry for being such a bastard -- sorry -- jerk. I really don't mean it when I call you a mudblood… I'm really sorry Hermione." At first Hermione looked into his eyes and saw sincerity, but then she looked at who she was talking to and blew up in his face. "HA!" Hermione laughed, "Since when have you ever had heart enough to say something like that? It sounds like a bold face lie!" Draco was astounded and hurt by Hermione's words, but slightly expected them. Hermione stood up and glared at Draco, not knowing that what he said would change her life forever, and stomped out of the car.


	3. A Great Surprise

Chapter 3: A Great Surprise

It was just after the Sorting Hat and Hermione wasn't feeling very patriotic towards the Gryffindor house, so she left the Great Hall before the feast and headed for the dorms. As she was walking toward what she thought was the Gryffindor house, she looked up from her book, and saw that she was saying the password of the Gryffindor house to the port to the Slytherin house. The door of the Slytherin commons opened and Draco stepped out. He smiled at Hermione and said, "So did you come to find me and apologize?" Hermione stared at him, "No, of course not! I was just on my way to the Gryffindor tower… I might have gotten a little lost though…" Draco smirked and grabbed her hand, "Sure mud-- sorry -- '_Mione_… Umm aren't suppose to be in the Great Hall waiting to take the little people back to our house, so they don't die and stuff?" Hermione agreed with Draco for once and started one way down the corridor, and Draco whistled and pointed in the other direction. "Hey 'Mione! The Great Hall is this way!" As they were walking towards the Great Hall Hermione asked Malfoy a question, "Since when have you called me by Ron's pet name for me 'Mione?" Malfoy just smirked and said, "Oh he already took it? I guess I'll have to steal it from him!"

Ron and Hermione were walking back to the Gryffindor common room, and at the place where is splits to the upper rooms and dungeons. Unknowingly, Hermione split away from Ron and headed towards the Slytherin corridor. She looked up and saw Draco, someone she had secretly wished to see. Then she realized that she was in the Slytherin halls, and she turned around and headed towards the Headmaster's office. Just as she turned, Draco looked up just fast enough to see her. He whispered in a hopeful voice, "Hermione? 'Mione?"

She was running up the corridor and was thinking, '_No, it can't be.' 'The Hat said that it might never even happen.'_ She had remembered that the Sorting Hat told her that one day her true love would be one of her worst enemies. The Sorting Hat said she would involuntarily go to him. If she doesn't change herself to follow with him and his ways, both would be in misery for an unnaturally long life and you would beg for death before the end. As she reached the Headmaster's office, she knew what she had to do. She marched up to the Gryffindor and yelled, "Move you giant stone piece of old lemon sherbet pie!" Surprisingly enough, the Gryffindor jumped to life faster then usual. She scaled the winding stairs and fiercely said, "Professor Dumbledore, I need the Sorting Hat and I need it NOW!" Professor Dumbledore looked up at Hermione from his book, startled by her fierceness. "Now Miss Granger," he said in a slow, calm, smooth voice, "why such the rush? I didn't forget to sort a first year, did I?" "No Headmaster," she spat, "that's not it --" Dumbledore held his hand up and cut off her words. "So Hermione your time has come to see if you truly belong with him -- your enemy of enemies." Hermione looked at him in shock. How did he know, for she hadn't told a soul, hoping it would go away. "Yes, yes Hermione, I know what the hat told you your first year, as I know what it told everyone else. I know because I have been told by none other then the Sorting Hat himself." Hermione stared at the headmaster and then walked over to the Sorting Hat and said to it, "How do you know so much about us, our future, -- our lives -- just by being placed on our head? The only reason why I came here was because of what you told me in my first year. Is it true, is my fate with Draco?" The Hat nodded towards Dumbledore, and he nodded back. "Hermione, here is your test; put me on and fulfill your life, or if you disincline to, put me on, and don't find your house, a new one, or the same, you will live a useless and miserable life. Now I would hate to see that happen to such a bright young witch." Hermione through a sneer at Dumbledore and then she realized that she had changed. She was once in love with Ron and Harry, and was great friends with Hagrid and the headmaster, but now she is not one of those things. She had changed mentally to a different side and would now join them to complete the beginning of her destiny. She lifted up the Hat and gave it one last sneer before she begin to place it on her head. Even before it was on her head, she heard it scream, "Slytherin!!" Hermione sighed a sigh of relief. She now knew her destiny was with Malfoy, whom she had grown to like -- maybe even love. Dumbledore had Draco come up to his office for help with the newest Slytherin. When Draco arrived, Hermione was out of site, changing into her Slytherin garbs. She overheard Dumbledore talking to Malfoy. "I have a relatively new student who I presume you will be with much of the year. She is the girl whom I have chosen to be the girl prefect in you house, for I don't believe your house has one correct?" Malfoy smirked, 'Good' he thought, 'Now I have another girl that wants to make-out with me that I'm going to have to deal with.' "Yes professor, that is right, we don't have a bloody girl prefect in Slytherin, and when can I see this "new girl"? " Dumbledore smiled and said, "Just as soon as she's ready…" Malfoy impatiently started tapping his foot, and wondering 'Is she hot?' 'When is she going to get out here?.' He looked up when he heard the clicking of boots on the stone, and he saw a the foot of a knee high leather boot. He looked up and saw her; it was Hermione. She was dressed in a micro-mini school girl skirt, a solid green top, a loosely tied silver tie, her knee high black leather boots, and a hunter green Slytherin cloak. All that came out of Draco's mouth was, "Wow…"


	4. Hermione's New House

Chapter 4: Hermione's New House

Hermione walked down from the level she was on, and stood next to Draco, and whispered in his ear, "So how do you like me now?" All Draco could do was nod. She took Draco's hand and said, "Headmaster, I think I can find my way around the castle with my guide." She lean against Malfoy and sneered at Dumbledore. Malfoy finally got his vocal cords back and leaned to Hermione and said, "Come on 'Mione, lets leave this dump." Hermione took his hand and waltzed out of the door, leaning on Draco. He turned to Hermione and told her something he had been holding back since the train ride. " 'Mione, I wanted to tell you on the train that I loved you. I wanted you know that earlier, but I knew that we would be slaughter if people found out about the Slytherin who was going out with the Gryffindor. But now we are in the same house I don't think people will bug us about anything." She looked up at him and smiled, "I love you too, and I have since last year at the Quidditch game when Slytherin won, and Harry got hit by a bludger. I remember that you caught the snitch right in front of me, and when Harry got hit, you got me on your broom and flew me over there… Why did you do that?" Malfoy looked away from Hermione, and simply said, "Because I knew it would make you happy…" She smiled and pulled her hair back into part up, part down, school girl style, and wrapped her arms around Draco's muscular ones, and fell in step with him. As they were walking along, Ron saw the back of Hermione's head, and knew it was her because he was always asking her to put it like that, and she always did that when she wanted to surprise him. He looked next to her and saw what looked like Malfoy, but he knew that they were the worst kind of enemies. He jogged up behind them and said in his sweetest voice, "Hey 'Mione, baby." Without turning around she said, "Don't call me that any more Weasel-Bee!" Ron stopped in his tracks, 'Did she just call him what he thought she called him? No not his 'Mione! She would never do anything like that!' He reached over and turned Hermione around, and consequently, Draco turned with her. Ron didn't even notice Draco. "Hermione what's wrong, and why are you dressed like that?" Hermione rolled her eyes, "Actually for once, everything is right, my clothes, my house, my life, so buzz off Weasel-Bee before you ruin it! And no I'm not your _'Mione_ any more," she sneered at Ron and then turned to Draco. "I'm his." She leaned against him and kissed him more passionately then she had ever kissed Ron. Draco looked up from the kiss after about 30 full seconds of full lip contact, and sneered at Ron, "Hey you heard my baby, leave, NOW!" She laughed at Ron's face and then started to kiss Draco again, and this time Ron left broken hearted. When Ron was out of earshot and the kiss had ended, Draco said, "Wow, you're the best kisser I've ever met." She simply said back, "It's because I have the best person to kiss ever."

They finally reached the Slytherin common room. Draco, being the only one of the two to know the password, whispered it to Hermione. She spoke it with precision, like it was her own tongue. "Sssaallis toomo!" The port opened to the parsiltongue, and the couple stepped in. Draco showed 'Mione around the common room, and then brought her up stairs to gather all of her Gryffindor stuff to place in the fire to burn. There was a picture of Ron, which all she did was look at it and it spontaneously combusted. Draco carried down all of the Gryffindor items, and gathered everyone around to see the burning. When all the people were gathered around the fire, one person noticed her as Hermione Granger, the sickly smart Gryffindor, and that started a small riot. Draco pulled out his wand and yelled, "SHUT UP!!!" Now that he had gotten everyone's attention, he calmly introduced his new girlfriend. "This is Hermione Granger, BUT she has changed. She asked the Sorting Hat to sort her out of Gryffindor, and even before she had the hat on, it screamed Slytherin. I bet many of you have seen her 'accidentally' in our corridors, and then see her turn and run. She was looking for me. I am officially her boyfriend, and if anyone even thinks other wise --" He was cut off my Hermione saying, "I will personally make sure that the light of day is something you will never see again." Draco smiled, and they kissed. "As you know, my baby is from the Gryffindor house, so she does have some Gryffindor stuff, which will not exist in a little while." He motioned from the pile of random stuff to the fire, and many people cheered. He leaned over and whispered in Hermione's ear, "Why don't you and I get out of here while they destroy all of your old things?" Instead of saying anything, she simply kissed him and headed towards the boy's dormitories. Draco smiled and jogged up to her, and picked her up, carrying her like she was as light as a feather up the stairs to his dorm.


End file.
